Hidden Blood
by FableRose45
Summary: Lucy is happy around her fellow guild members. But behind closed doors is another story entirely. Follow Lucy as she begins a journey to discover the true power of emotions. As well as dealing with a new rising threat that can destroy all her nakama. But is the real danger from this enemy, or herself. Trigger Warning. NaLu pairing with very slight hints of Gruvia and GaLe.
1. Chapter 1

"NATSU YOU BAKA" Lucy shrieks as Natsu came crashing into her as she sat at the bar peacefully drinking her milkshake.

Natsu looked up at the noise, flashed her a toothy grin, and then joined in on the fight that continued to erupt around her. She sighed and remembers to wipe of her now ash covered clothes before walking over to where Levy and Wendy were quietly attempting to read in the guild.

It had been nearly a year since that faithful day in Hargeon that changed Lucy's life forever. That day changed everything. And it was all a complete fluke that Natsu had run into her in the first place. In that year however, Lucy was no longer the cocky celestial mage that used her feminine wiles to get what she wanted. In that year, she had been kidnapped, tortured. Felt heartbreak and learned the true meaning of the word nakama. Although she had been through many hardships within the last year, she wouldn't trade it for the world. This guild was her family.

Lucy looked around at the disaster that was now the Fairy Tail guild hall. Elfman had made some offhanded comment about Natu's pink hair not being manly. Cue the fighting.

Natsu had immediately lunged at Elfman, who had sent him flying across the guild hall, crashing into Lucy in the process. The celestial mage looked towards Gray, who was now cowering before a very vengeful Erza. During the fight at some point, someone knocked into Erza, and Lucy watched as the most delicious looking piece of strawberry cake fell onto the floor. Erza gave Grey a look that would freeze a volcano. Her anger was almost tangible.

"L-listen Erza..it was Natsu's fault this whole fight started in the first place" Grey stammered as he continued to cower before Erza's malice.

"Oi! S'not my fault you're stupid enough to pick a fight with Erza Ice crotch" Natsu exclaimed as he put his hands up defensively since Erza now turned her murderous glare onto him.

"Grey your clothes!" Lucy screeched as Levy tried to cover poor Wendy's eyes from a now naked Grey.

"Oh crap! Why does this always happen to me?" Gray frantically began to look around for his clothes, but with no avail. He continued to look around with a panicked expression as Erza, with an aura of anger almost visible, sauntered over to Gray after beating up a now unconscious Natsu.

"Gray my beloved!" Juvia rushed over and wrapped Gray in a tight embrace. Blood rushed to his face as his breathing was being cut off by the overly affectionate water mage.

"Although Juvia loves is when Gray-sama shows his body to her, Juvia cannot believe that you would do it in the presence of _Love Rival_!"

As those words were uttered, a chill went through Lucy's body as she looked at the piercing gaze of the distraught mage. The chill was almost immediately replaced with the red hot burning sensation of anger.

"For the last time, I AM NOT YOUR LOVE RIVAL!" Lucy shreeked again, causing everyone in the guild to stop fighting and laugh. Even Erza took a pause in her pursuit to gain justice for her ruined cake.

"J-Juiva...can't...breathe.." Grey gasped out as he collapsed from lack of oxygen from Juvia's hug.

"Grey-sama!" Juvia cried as she began to weep, causing the entire guild hall the flood with her tears.

"JUVIA!" Almost everyone in the guild shouted.

"Oh my" Lucy had heard Mira exclaim as she got to work cleaning up the utter mess that the fight and flood had caused. Everyone in the guild looked annoyed or guilty of helping cause this mess.

Lucy, who was now soaked as well, walked calmly over to where Mira was trying to sweep up broken pieces of what used to be a table.

"Mira, do you want any help with this" Lucy asked timidly, as there was a strange, almost forced, aura around the normally cheerful barmaid.

"No no Lucy it's fine. You should go home and change into some dry clothes. Natsu and Grey would be more than happy to help me out, wouldn't you boys?" Mira's tone and smile never faltered from her usual sweet demeanor, but her eyes heald another story completely as she gave the fire and ice mages a look that would give even Erza nightmares.

The boys both visibly paled and stammered something that sounded like a yes before racing around the guild hall with brooms. Lucy laughed at the boys obvious fear. She waved goodbye to everyone who weren't scared into cleaning with Mira. She was just happy that she had managed to avoid Mira's wrath. That girl could be the most terrifying person alive when she gets angry.

As she left the guild hall, a small spring breeze enveloped her and she smiled timidly. She hasn't been home in days, coming back from a mission that she got no reward for because Natsu decided to turn the town into a bonfire.

Lucy sighed inwardly. Now she'll have to go on another mission just to make rent this month. Stupid fire breathing bastard. Lucy began to seethe as she stormed back to her apartment on Strawberry street. Not even the fishermen said anything to her as she sauntered into her dimly lit apartment.

She looked around the empty apartment, wishing that the fire mage she was just cursing would appear. But she knew that wouldn't happen for some time. Mira would have them cleaning until the place was spotless, which could be hours. She knew what was going to happen with no distractions from her loud partner.

Lucy sighed again as she made her way over to her desk to write a letter to her mother, which she hadn't done for some time now.

 _Hi Mama_ , the letter began as Lucy struggled to breathe around the lump that had now formed in her throat.

 _I know it's been awhile. I've been having to take mission after mission in order to pay rent because Team Natsu has a tendency to destroy everything around them. The team is doing well. I think Gray is having some trouble admitting to himself that he has some feelings for Juvia. I really hope he realizes it soon. The Fairy Tail girls and myself have a bet going for how long it'll take for him to confess to her, and the date that I picked is coming up soon. I could really use that money._

 _Erza is also doing well. She just found a new smut story that she likes to read out loud at the guild. She then punches any guy who gets a nosebleed. It's pretty funny. And then there's Natsu. Natsu is Natsu. That's all I can say. I'm really glad that he decided to be my partner Mama. He reminds me of the sun. Always so happy and reliable and strong. I wish I could be like that. I've been feeling like more of a black hole lately. I feel empty and like I'm destroy everything around me. Not literally of course...I just hate feeling so weak compared to the rest of my team. If I was stronger, maybe I could stop Natsu from destroying every town and then maybe I could have some rent money. And maybe they wouldn't have to save me all the time. I try so hard to train and be better for everyone. But all my attempts have failed..._

 _Anyways Mama, I hope you're doing well in heaven. Is Dad there with you now? I might be joining you sooner than you would like if I continue doing what I'm doing...I just can't stop...Love Lucy._

With those last words, Lucy sealed the letter to her mother, tear stain the envelope.

Lucy walked over to her bathroom, which used to be her favorite room in the house. Now it was a dungeon of self pity. It was a temple devoted to the idea of her weakness. Lucy began to strip out of her still wet clothes, and she took a long look in the mirror before grimacing.

Her once flawless body was now pale and covered in bruises and scars. The bruises and some of the scars were from missions, each representing a time that she failed her team and her spirits. The other scars however, the ones that lines her thighs and arms, were a reminder of all the times she had failed herself. When she wasn't strong enough to fight off these dark feelings that clouded her mind on a daily basis.

She traced each of her scars delicately with her fingers, remembering each memory that came along with each scar. Each one represents a time that she couldn't handle her feelings herself. She sighed and then continued on with the routine that happened every time a certain Dragon Slayer wasn't around.

She sat down on the cold tiles of her bathroom, shivering from the cold and anticipation of what came next. Lucy reached for a razor that she had hidden under a carpet in her bathroom, and heald it just above her elbow. She closed her eyes as her heartbeat began pounding and pounding. That brief hesitation happened almost every time, and she believed it was because some part of her knew that what she was doing was wrong. That hesitation is almost always soon washed away with the numbness that her depression always brought on.

Lucy looked up at the ceiling, tears in her eyes, as she made the first cut. The pain was sharp and faded away almost instantly. The first cut was always the hardest to do. The rest of the cuts that came after were easier. No more hesitation. Lucy kept cutting and cutting, only getting slight relief of her numbness from each one. The blood dripped from her arm down onto the cold hard tiles of the floor. The cuts helped chase away the numbness that surrounded Lucy like a fog lately. She didn't want to die. She just wanted to figure out how to survive the emotional turmoil that was happening to her. She watched the blood begin to pool on the floor, almost hypnotized by its beauty.

At last Lucy grew tired. That was her sign that she needed to stop and rest. She quickly dressed the wounds now plaguing her arm. She made sure to use bleach on the tiles of her bathroom. Knowing her partners nose, he would surely smell the blood and demand to know what happened. She had been very good at hiding it thus far though. Lucy groggily saunters over to her bed, and collapses into a ball of sobs that would continue long into the night.

 **Hey guys! Fable here with a new story. This story will definitely be a NaLu story, but it will be slower paced than other Nalu stories. Feel free to leave me a review with recommendations on what I can change or improve upon. I have the outline done for the story, but I'm open to change as long as that's what everyone wants.**

 **Who else is super excited to watch Fairy Tail Zero? I know I am. I'm upset that they aren't releasing more English Dubbed episodes though (I watch it Dubbed and Subbed before any of you start berating me for my wanting dubbed)**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy looked over at the green tinged dragon slayer, and a small giggle escaped her lips. Team Natsu was on their way back from a monster slaying mission. The mission was a success, but Lucy had to be saved by Erza when her magical energy became too low. The fog started to creep its way back into Lucy's mind, and she shook her head rapidly in a futile attempt to hold it together until she was alone.

Erza looked at her questionally, but didn't say anything about the celestial mages strange behavior. Truth be told, their favorite blonde had been acting weird for the past few weeks, spending more and more time alone. She wanted to ask Lucy what had been bothering her, but she knew better than most not to push for information.

"Hey flame for brains, if you throw up on me, I'm going to make you regret ever being born" Grey yelled at Natsu as he curled up on Lucy's lap with a hand over his mouth.

Muffled sounds could be heard coming from Natsu, but the only discernible words were "Grey" and "stripper". With that, Erza gave Grey a look that could chill even the ice mage, and then proceeded to knock Natsu out. Erza then turned towards her novel and continued reading.

Lucy looked down at her favorite dragon slayer. He looks so peaceful, she thought. The normally fierce expression on his face was relaxed into one that resembled that of a sleeping child. Lucy ran her fingers gently through his hair, and was perplexed as to how it continued to be so soft even though she knew that he rarely took baths. He always smells like a fireplace, and it was so comforting.

Natsu's lips turned up at Lucy's touch, so Lucy continued to hold him during the rest of the train ride back to Magnolia.

As soon as the train stopped, Natsu bolted up and out of the train.

"Hahaha freedom from that metal death machine" Natsu shouted as he began to kiss the ground. Everyone at the station was used to Natsu at this point, so no one even gave the mage a second glance. Erza however, glared at him as she went to go collect the luggage.

"Let's go back to the hall and tell Master how the mission went" Grey said as he ran his hands through his raven hair.

"Grey your clothes!" Lucy said as she turned and walked towards town.

"Oh shit!" She heard Grey say as she continued to walk ahead of her team. It had been about a week since she had last had some time alone, and it was almost becoming unbearable.

She heard footsteps fall in line behind her and she knew that her nakama had finally caught up with her. Which wasn't very hard to do considering how exhausted she was lately.

"Hey Luce, let's get another job when we get back to the guild. Something with more action" Natsu said with his signature goofy smile. Seeing him smile gave Lucy some hope. Hope that was quickly squashed by the overwhelming feeling to cut. To feel. To be normal.

"Sorry Natsu" she began to say slowly "I really need to take a bath and rest right now. Maybe in a few days" she finished saying with a slight smile on her lips.

The flash of disappointment in Natsu's eyes was gone before she could even process it, replaced by that goofy grin again.

"Alright Luce, see you later" he waved as the rest of Team Natsu headed towards the guild hall.

Lucy stared trying to process on what she had seen in Natsu's eyes, and then continued back to her apartment. As soon as she got there, she locked her window. She didn't want to risk Natsu coming in while she was doing it.

She made her way towards the bathroom, palms starting to become clammy in anticipation. She couldn't wait to do this. She needed this. She smiled slightly, and then began her usual routine.

ΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔ

"Natsu do you mind if I ask you something?" Mira said hesitantly

"Sure Mira what's up"

Natsu noticed the dark look that plagued the takeover mages eyes, and despite himself, a tickle of fear began to creep its way up his spine. Mira was rarely ever upset about something.

"Could you go and check on Lucy" Mira continued "Last time I saw her, she looked a little down. And Grey mentioned she was acting the same way after your mission. Maybe you could take her out to dinner or something"

"Lucy? Naa she's fine. She's just probably worried about rent or something again" Natsu said.

But as soon as the words left his mouth, he began feeling odd. He had noticed that Lucy's once shining eyes had lost their usual luster. Maybe something was wrong after all. It probably had to do with what Lucy described as "boy troubles" last time he had asked. When he tried to press for more details, she had just laughed and mocked him for being dense.

Truth be told, the fire mage understood more about dating than everyone knew. He had grown up in a guild full of perverts for crying out loud. He just pretended not to know what was going on because that seemed to make everyone seem more comfortable around him. So Natsu understood that even though Mira was worried about her nakama, there was also another side to what she was asking. A mischievous glint appeared in her eyes as she awaited an answer from the now silent dragon slayer.

"'Course I'll go check on Luce. But I think she's fine Mira" Natsu finally said

Mira let out a squeak and clapped her hands together, only to be silenced by a hard look that Natsu had given the barmaid.

He then began to make his way to Luce's, contemplating how to make her spill what was wrong without earning him a Lucy Kick.

The sky had just started to turn dark as night began its descent. His heart began to race as he thought about dinner with Lucy. Truth be told, any time he thought of Lucy lately his heart began to run a marathon in his chest. He knew this is what everyone at the guild described as a crush, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything to Lucy about it. She was his precious nakama, and the guys Luce normally went for were far different than the dragon slayer. They were all intellects or well mannered. The complete opposite of Natsu.

As he finally made his way into her room, Natsu stopped and took a long sniff of the air. It smelt like Lucy. Strawberry's and vanilla. But there was also new, foreign smells that filled his nose. One burned the inside of his nostrils, and he grimaced at the smell. The other was easily recognizable though. He smelt it almost every day in the Guildhall, or on almost every mission they went on. Blood. There was blood in Lucy's apartment. His eyes narrowed into slits as he slid in through the window and began to search around.

He was shocked to be greeted with a kick to the face, that sent the fire mage flying into the wall.

"NATSU WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU PERV" Lucy shouted

Lucy looked a little pale, but otherwise had the same annoyed expression he had come to expect when visiting her home.

"Natsu what are you doing here" Lucy said again, her hands going straight to her hips as she gave him a look that would send anyone else running for the hills. But not Natsu.

"Why do I smell blood Lucy" Natsu asked quietly

He watched as his blonde friend flinched and visibly paled at his question. But he continued to stare at her with an unwavering gaze as she finally answered his question.

"Natsu how much do you know about girls" Lucy asked with a pink blush creeping onto her cheeks

Girls? Makarov and the other guys at the guild constantly told him about girls. How to treat them and how to "satisfy their needs" But he could tell that's not what Lucy was referring to.

"What about them" he finally said

She bit down on the inside of her cheek as she continued to blush.

"A-about their bodily functions and such" She continued, averting his gaze

"About their...OH" Natsu finally realized what she was getting at, and hastily turned away from the celestial mage as his entire body began to turn pink.

Natsu, with his superior sense of smell, was always able to find out things about his guildmates that he wished he didn't know. Who had been with who. Who had been reading smut. He had learned that when he smelt blood on his female nakama, he was best to avoid them for awhile. He asked Erza about it once, and that resulted in him spending the night in the guilds infirmary. Suffice to say, it wasn't Natsu's favorite topic.

Natsu quickly dropped the subject as he began to rummage around Lucy's fridge, and he heard her sigh with a slight smile on her lips. This confused him. He didn't understand why she was so happy about him knowing that.

"Luce you barely have any food in here, you weirdo. Let's go out and eat" Natsu said

"Only if you pay for your own damn food. I don't need you to bankrupt me so close to rent time" Lucy countered with a grin plastered on her face.

A small price to pay to see Luce smile again. Though it didn't quite reach her eyes. He decided not to bring it up and to just enjoy his partners company.

ΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔ

As the evening went on, Natsu's heart began to beat faster and faster. He could hear Lucy's heart do the same any time he moved closer to her, and a sliver of hope began to form. Maybe she really did feel the same way. He'd ask her, he decided. He hated not knowing. He hadn't realized that they had reached Lucy's apartment until she started waving her hands in front of his face.

"Thanks for dinner Natsu. I think some time out was just what I needed"

"No prob Luce" he said, leaning in closer to her

She slowly began to move closer to him as well, until their chests were almost touching. She then wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

This caught Natsu off guard, because usually any contact with Lucy involved a lot of pain after. His body began to feel like it was on fire, and Natsu wondered how one girl could make him feel this way. Make him feel alive.

She stepped out of the hug and turned to go walk into her apartment, waving goodbye to him.

"See you tomorrow Natsu" she said

"See you tomorrow weirdo" he responded to her now retreating form.

ΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔ

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed, and feel free to message me with any errors that I made or any criticism. I decided to make Natsu slightly out of character because for this style of content, I needed him to be more mature. Sorry if that upsets any of you!**

 **I forgot to mention these in the first chapter, but I will be updating every week, maybe even twice a week. It really depends on my work schedule and how much time I have.**

 **Also, this story deals with some mature content. I personally have had feelings much like I'm writing Lucy to feel, so if anyone needs to talk about it, feel free to send me a message through here or on Twitter ( leanne452659). I'm always around. But I encourage you to seek help if you are feeling depressed. You don't have to go through this alone, remember that.**


End file.
